


Left

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Left

In the first few episodes of RPM Dillon joins the rangers but Ziggy isn’t a ranger yet. At one point, Dillon drives off abandoning the team and Ziggy, and I imagine this is Ziggy’s thought’s between Dillon leaving and the others finding out he left. I love how Ziggy is actually quiet in this scene…

Anyway, Hope you enjoy this little scene.

 

There’s something about this guy. Maybe it’s just that he’s actually been semi-nice to me when no one ever is. I know I can be annoying but I’m more than just loudness and jokes and I thought maybe he saw that in me.

I was surprised enough when he helped me in jail, but even more surprised when he got me out. I know the rangers don’t like me, but if I’ve made a friend, I can deal with their hate. I used to have Benny. We weren’t terribly close, no one in the cartels are, but I could trust him. Just like I can trust Dillon. I thought I could anyway. Now he’s left, stolen Scott’s car. I thought he’d come to accept being here but I guess he still has his own things to figure out.

With him out of the picture though, I’ll probably end back in jail, dead within a week. Oh well, I probably couldn’t have lasted terribly long outside of Corinth. I guess it’s just my fate now. I hope Dillon finds what he’s looking for. At least I can be at peace knowing I did a few things right.


End file.
